


Challenge Accepted.

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competitive Bucky, F/M, Paintball, Smut, Winter Soldier mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: You blamed Tony Stark. You blamed him and all the Avengers. Their stupid obsession with that paintball war was the reason you were in trouble. That and the stupid James Buchanan Barnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! How are you? I hope everything's fine! As I did before, I'm posting several fanfics I have on my tumblr account (themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com) here so you can enjoy them too!

 

“Are you ready to lose, Doll?”

You roll your eyes as you hear that smug grin around you and you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself before you kick him in the ass. Natasha is by your side on the couch, staring at you two as she takes a sip of her water bottle.

“What are you talking about, Barnes?”

“The bet, of course” You raise your eyebrow and he grins. “Tony has made a bet. A ranking, we could say. The best wins the paintball wars and can ask whatever he or she wants”

“And do you _really_ think you have a chance of winning?” You reply sarcastically, knowing Bucky Barnes liked challenges more than anything. His jaw becomes tense and he closes his hands before crossing his arms.

“Is that a bet, Doll?”

You exchange a look with Natasha, who stares at you two with an amused look in her eyes. She shrugs at nods at you. The spy knew perfectly that you could beat his ass.

“Why not?” You say, standing up and stopping opposite to him, imitating his pose. 

“Okay.  You have been warned!”

“Oh, shut up, you blabbermouth. What do you want?”

“Ladies first”

You roll your eyes and bit the inside of your mouth, thinking of something you wanted. Your lips curve into a grin before you speak.

“If I win, you will be Sam’s slave for a month” Bucky’s face turns red as he stares at you with his famous Winter Soldier’s gaze. “I’m sure he’ll be delighted of it”

“You’re not a lady, Doll. That’s foul play” You shrugs, still smiling and he takes a deep breath before he takes a few steps towards you. You can feel his hot breath hitting your face, that smug grin you hated on his lips. “If I win, _you_ will be slave. Not only that, but you will work _for_ me during missions”

Your smile faded.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll obey me instead of that punk of Steve”

“You’re kidding”

“Am I?” Bucky begins to walk to the lift as you stay there, your hands closed into fist and rage running over your whole body. “Let’s the game begin”

Fucking Tony Stark and his ranking..

And fucking Bucky Barnes.

* * *

“On your left” You mutter under your breath before Steve could realise what was happening. His chest suddenly is covered with several colorful spots and his jaw falls open, whining as he realises he’s “dead”

“Yes!” You laugh and slap your hand with Natasha’s before running through the forest, leaving Steve with a defeated gaze in his blue eyes.

Tony had begun the ranking a week before. The teams were made and those would be your mates ‘till the end of the game. As in The Hunger Games, there could be only one. Also, the aim was to get as many points as possible.

Bucky was the Captain of his team, formed by Steve, Wanda, Vision and Bruce. You were the leader of your team, composed by Sam, Tony, who was willing to kick the two supersoldiers’ ass, Natasha, Clint and Scott. 

The rules were fair play and no use of super-powers, weapons (except for the paintball’s gun) or iron suits. (This one has made Tony to complain, saying that it was _his_ game and he should be allowed to use the Mark whenever he wanted)

First time was succesful for your team. Bruce had “died” thanks to Scott, who seemed to be a good shooter in the rearguard. Vision was disqualified as he made himself transparent to avoid a shoot from Clint.

Bucky was pulling his hair out.

The sound of cannon fire is heard over the battlefield and the voice of FRIDAY announces the death of Captain America as a player of the game. You grin at your friend as you two were running to your refuge, where Sam, Tony and Scott would be waiting for you to come back as Clint was named as a sentry.

“You made it, girls!” They say as you come back, leaving your helmets on the table where Tony is preparing a strategy on his own, without the help of FRIDAY. 

“Don’t be that happy, Wilson” Tony says as he moves several LEGOS that pretend to be all the players. “Just because Capsicle is dead doesn’t mean we’re safe” The man stares at all of you with a grin on his face. “Wanda is still alive and Barnes is the fucking Winter Soldier”

“Leave Barnes to me” You say, staring at your team and raising a brow with a smug grin in your face. “It’s something personal”

Before all of you could notice, something comes inside the refuge, clinking as it hits the concrete wall. Sam opens his eyes widely, running and opening his mouth to shout.

“Grenade!”

Natasha, with her usual speed, flips the table Tony was using as a tactical map, covering your bodies with it. You hear the explosion and the characteristic sound of painting hitting something. 

“Are you okay, girls?” Tony asks as he stands up, still alive as he jumped out of the window. You toss him a gun so he could protect himself

“Yeah, we are still alive. What about you?”

As if FRIDAY could hear you, suddenly you all hear the sound of the cannon fire again, the robotic voice reading the names of those who were dead. Scott and Sam were now deceased due to the grenade and Clint died when Bucky shot at him so he couldn’t warn you.

“Okay, we are moving, guys. They are coming for us and I’m not gonna leave that asshole of Barnes to win this bet”

“Aye, Captain!”

* * *

Saying that dinner that night was tense was an understatement.

You sit between Natasha and Tony, both killing their opponents with their gazes. Steve and Sam are speaking and laughing as they are now outside the ranking. Your hands are grabbing the cutlery as you feel Bucky’s blue eyes fixed on you, that smile you hated on his features.

“Just c’mon, Y/N. Surround, sign the treaty and admit I’m better than you”

“Over my dead body, Barnes” You mutter, feeling your teeth hurting due to your tensed jaw. He laughs and shakes his head, saying something about your stubborness and you stand up, leaving your dish in the dishwasher and heading to your room.

Covering your desk, there is a map of your next battlefield, with several LEGO pieces of Bucky’s team and yours. You had been a chess player during your childhood and your strategies were appreciated by Steve while you were in missions with the rest of the team. Tony said you were the best tactician he had ever met.

Sighing, you place your hands on the table, staring at the map and the figures. You were the first in the ranking, followed by Bucky just by ten points. You were sure you were going to win.

You _had_ to win.

Not only for your own pleasure of watching Bucky suffering under Sam’s commands, but also for your own. You wanted him to admit that you were better than him.

Not that you minded, actually. You were always willing to learn more. But you wanted to rub it to him.

When Bucky Barnes came for the first time to the compound, he was like a cinnamon roll. He just talk to Steve and was to afraid to stare at you in the eyes. But as his shell became to crack, the old Bucky came back. Charmer, flirter, always bothering you as a big brother trying to annoy his little sister. 

You almost hated him.

That’s why you needed to win.

* * *

You take a deep breath, steading your heartbeats as you try to concentrate. You crawl to your right, peeping through a fallen branch. The forest was in silence except for the birds tweeting and the fainted sound of a river near your position.

You and Bucky were the only ones left in the ranking.The other members of both teams had been dying slowly, being Wanda the last one. Just five points separated Bucky from your position at the top. Just that battle, and you’d have won.

Your whole body freezes when you hear the echo of steps on the forest. They are fainted, almost as delibarated. As if someone was paying too much attention to not make noises.

You grab your gun tightly, beginning to move along the trees, covering yourself. The noises stop and you stay in your position, waiting for Bucky to move. You take a look and realise there is a shadow.

The shadow of a human body.

Your finger is on the trigger, ready to shoot, and slowly and carefully, you point at the back of Bucky, pulling the trigger.

One.

Two.

Three.

Balls of bright colours hit the dark cloth and your lips curve into a satisfied grin, similar to the Cheshire’s smile. You raise your hands, laughing and jumping before your legs begin to move towards the figure.

_Pow._

_Pow._

_Pow._

Your eyes travel to your own body as it received some hits and your jaw falls open. No, you think. Please, tell me it’s not true.

You turn slowly just to see Bucky’s smug grin and his yet steamy gun. He blows you a kiss and you move your hands to your back, feeling the sticky painting.

“I think you owe me something, Y/N”

“No, I don’t” You say, well, better said, shout. “That’s not fair play Barnes!”

“All’s fair in love and war” He replies, still smiling. The sudden sound of the cannon fire and your name being said by FRIDAY was the proof you needed.

Bucky Barnes had won the game.

“A kiss for the winner?”

* * *

“Are you staying here? Really?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Nat. I’m serious. I’m staying here and that’s all”

She rolls her eyes as she looks at Wanda before staring at you again. You are laying on your bed with a good book open on your knees. You are wearing your favourite pajamas.

“It’s just one of Tony’s parties!” Wanda whines, rubbing her forehead.

“No, it’s not! I won’t admit Bucky won the bet”

“Can I ask you why is that bad, Y/N? You two used to be inseparable” Natasha says as she sits at the end of your bed. You sigh and close the book, circling your knees with your arms.

“I don’t really know. One day, he was a sweet puppy and the other one he was behaving like…that” You say, moving your hand. “He changed. I don’t know why but I don’t care. Maybe he just use me as his tissue. I stopped caring a long time ago”

Your friends look at you sadly as they hear those words they didn’t know. Natasha knows as perfect as Steve that you care. Bucky used to be one of you best friends. You laughed with him, had a great time, watched movies…

But that didn’t exist anymore.

* * *

The music echoed through the walls until you heard it faintly. You sigh and continue with your reading as the book was becoming more and more interesting when someone knocks at the door.

“Come in” You say without thinking of another possibility than Steve or Wanda. But when the door opens and you raise your head, your eyes open widely as you find there the last person you expected.

Bucky.

“What the…?” You say, leaving the book in your bedside table. He’s wearing a purple shirt that probably belongs to Steve and jeans. “What do you want, Barnes? I’m not saying anything. You’re a cheater”

“I wanted to talk” He replies as he closes the door. His hands are on his pockets as he waits paciently for you to say anything. You sigh and nod, pointing to the edge of your bed, watching as Bucky moved elegantly over the room.

“What do you want? You should be celebrating. Maybe meeting one of Tony’s friends”

“I don’t want them” He says as quickly as he can. His eyes avoid your face and move from one side of the room to another. You can distinguish his face thanks to your lamp and you see he’s flushed. “I want to say sorry”

You raised your brow. You didn’t expect that.

“Why?”

“Steve talked to me” You huff and he moves his hand. “Please. Let me explain my stupid behaviour all those months. You’ll understand”

“Okay” You place your back on the pillows and cover your body with the fluffy blanket you have. Bucky can’t avoid a sweet smile on his features as he sees you like that. “Stop looking and tell” You say teasingly, making him to roll his eyes.

“I had a nightmare. About you” You frown and he takes a deep breath. “Being killed by Hydra”

“Oh”

“Yeah…oh” He repeats as he shakes his head and runs the fingers through his long hair. “I realised that if I didn’t get attach to anybody was for a reason. I couldn’t allow Hydra to hurt those who I love, Y/N. I couldn’t let the hurt _you_ ”

“Why?” You reply, your voice a mere whisper as your heart pounds against your chest.

“Because I love you. I’ve been loving you for months”

You don’t reply. You just stay there, hugging your own legs as your eyes are fixed on Bucky’s features in order to discover if he was fooling you. Maybe it was a bet he had made with someone downstairs.

“Please, say something” His voice was soft and delicate, almost a plea as his blue orbs were observing you carefully. 

You swallow hard before leaning and grabbing Bucky’s collar, pulling his body against yours. You collide your lips with his, closing your eyes at the feeling. His body is tensed for a few seconds before his hands go to your waist, dragging you closer to him.

“I’m sorry” He mutters between kisses.”I’ve been an idiot”

“Yes, a complete idiot” You answer as your hands cup his face, kissing him again.

He takes the lead fastly. His lips move with your as if they were made to kiss each other. The tip of his tongue caresses your tender skin and you moan, opening your mouth slightly, allowing him the entrance. Bucky groans and his tongue goes over your whole mouth as his flesh hand is pressing your neck.

“Naked. Now” He orders with a husky voice as he looks at you with a blown gaze.You shiver as you observe him and obey, taking off your clothes as fast as you can.

Bucky has his eyes fixed on you, devouring your naked body, shining with the light of the lamp, your hair disheveled and shiny eyes. The tip of his tongue touch his bottom lip and he can’t suppress the almost animalistic sound that comes from the back of his throat. He makes you a sign to sit by his side and you do.

His long fingers caress your skin in a fainted touched, as if they were feathers. The contrast between his metal hand and the flesh one sends shivers over your whole body. Bucky’s lips curved into a smirk and he kiss you, softly, before moving along your jaw, his teeth biting your earlobe. You whimper and move your thighs, looking for friction. He realises and you can hear his chuckle.

“Someone’s eager, Doll…”

“Stop teasing” You mutter as your hands grip the sheets.

Bucky smirks and push you softly until your back hits the mattress. He hovers you and you shiver at the sight of his body over you and his eyes staring at you hungrily. His hands stop at your breasts, touching them, driving you wild. His index fingers make circles over the skin. You whine at his slow pace, wanting him to stop his teasing and fuck you.

Your back arches at the contact of his metal hand and the flesh caressing your hard nipples. You bite your lip, moaning as Bucky pinches your sensitive bud until they are sore. His mouth attacks your left one and you feel hs teeth biting it, making you to moan and grip his hair. He smiles and traces a path with his tongue along your body. You shudder as you see him going down and kissing your legs before parting them apart.

“Bucky…”You say and then you scream, feeling the tip of his tongue teasing you as it touches your clit. You try to close your legs, but his hands are gripping them, not allowing you to do it.

The room fills up with your sounds as Bucky’s mouth is devouring you. Your body feels like burning and you notice that familiar knot in your stomach as Bucky’s tongue sucks your bundle of nerves. You arch your back and shout his name as waves of pleasure go over your body.

“Beautiful…I’ve wanted to hear those sounds for so long…”Bucky says as he grabs your hips and turns you so you’re laying on your stomach. You take the hint and place you on your hands and knees, whimpering as you look over your shoulder and watch him taking off his clothes. 

_Smack_.

You moan as you feel the sting in your ass and the sudden cool his metal hand was spreading on your sensitive cheek. 

“You’re so gorgeous like that, Doll…” He mutters, stroking himself as he is staring at you. The tip of his length touches your folds and you move your hips against him, pleading. “Shh…Don’t worry…”

You moan when he enters inside you slowly, filling you. Bucky begins to move carefully, giving you enough time to get used to his length. You whimper and ask him to move and he complies. His flesh hand goes to grab your hair, making you to hiss. His hips hit against you, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing on the room with the moanings and screams. The metal hand travels to your clit, rubbing in circles as he pounds inside you with force. Your legs are shaky and you feel again that knot in your stomach, knowing your orgasm is near.

“Bucky…”

“I know…I’m right behind you…” He says with a fainted voice as he thrusts into you in a relentless pace. You grip the sheets as you feel the orgasm hitting you.

“Fuck…James!”

The sound of his first name falling from your lips make Bucky to groan and cum inside you, his legs trembling and his forehead on your sweaty back. You two stay like that for a few seconds before he lays on the bed and you hug him.

“I must admit that I like being the winner” You say biting your lip and looking at him. Both roar with laughter and you feel Bucky’s arms around your naked body, pressing it against his. 

“I’m glad you liked it. Don’t get used to it. You won’t win again” You smirk and stare at him, who was grinning.

“Do you wanna bet?”

“Always, Doll”


End file.
